It Feels Like Home To Her
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: ONESHOT! There’s something in his eyes that makes her loose herself every time she looks into them.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, so don't sue.

**A/N: **I seem to be getting rather partial to these song fics, I do apologise, I will update my other fics soon (for example, She Goes Back's fourth chapter is waiting in the wings, not quite finished so I will certainly get back to that.) Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you in your delightful reviews soon!

P.S. Minerva's POV hopefully.

**Summary: **There's something in his eyes that makes her loose herself every time she looks into them.

**Chantal Kreviazuk's**

**Feels Like Home**

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

Minerva looked across the chessboard, waiting impatiently for his next move. He always seemed to take forever to make his move. He was never impulsive, never just darted out his hand and seized the moment. He thought too deeply. And she loved him for it.

He looked up and his eyes met hers, seeing her impatience and smiling. The light, the happiness in his oh-so-blue eyes was something she had not seen in a long time, and she was so glad to have it back. She allowed herself a moment to loose herself in his eyes.

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

"Minerva my dear, you are staring. Have you lost yourself in thought, or is my countenance really that interesting?" Albus asked jokingly, the laughter in his eyes becoming more pronounced. Minerva blinked and smiled, trying to stop her heart from its racing.

"No indeed. I had lost myself in thought." She replied, falsely indignant. He laughed heartily and she smiled a little wider, her heart resuming its racing. He was everything she wanted, and she loved him. It was almost perfect.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

Minerva had realised some time ago she loved him. She loved him more than she had ever thought it possible, but there was a catch. She didn't know if he felt the same and possibly never would. She didn't have the courage to ask him, for fear of rejection. It made her very ashamed to admit it, even to herself. 'Head of Gryffindor indeed' she always thought, which was possibly why she had never told anyone of her feelings for Albus.

She had been hurt many years ago by a man she had thought loved her. He had not loved her; he had only loved her success and her power. He had wanted to marry into that, but she had realised in time, thank Merlin. From then on, she had been alone.

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

She had thought she would never love again, never let herself fall into that web, but then she had come here, and met Albus again. She had of course, met him while she was a student at Hogwarts many years ago, but she had never experienced the feelings she felt now.

She looked down at the board again, and held back the smile she knew would tip him off. She had him in near checkmate and he hadn't realised yet, so deep were his thoughts. But then, you know what they say: Deep doubts, deep wisdom. And she knew without Legilimency he was thinking deeply, and she loved the thought that he would perhaps share them with her and with her only.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

Minerva leant back and her mouth twitched into a sweet smile which Albus noted, holding back a small smirk of his own. He knew she would hate it if she noticed. He knew her so well; it felt so easy to tell what she was thinking. It felt right. It felt like he had been doing it for years, which he had, ever since she had come back here.

Minerva covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile, though she knew he had seen it. He was never very good at hiding his emotions, and smiles he was even worse at hiding. It felt so good, so warm, so _right_ that she knew what he was thinking. It was comfortable and happy.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Albus leant forward and moved his pawn a space forward. Minerva smiled a smile of triumph and leant forward quickly, without realising he had not drawn back. He was still leaning over the board, his hand withdrawn slightly from his piece but still pondering the consequences of his move. She would not wait.

Preparing herself for a gracious win, she leant forward, willing herself not to smile victoriously. He would not escape her that easily, he was hers now. She had him in the palm of her hand. How little did she know how true that was.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

Minerva quickly snatched her piece up and moved it so she had him in perfect checkmate. She looked up triumphantly and gave him her biggest smile, or rather smirk. He sighed and looked up at her. It was then she realised just how close they were, leaning over this chess board.

His nose was barely half an inch from hers and she drew in a sharp breath before swallowing, but before she could pull away from his enticing gaze, he lifted a hand and touched her cheek very gently, passing his thumb lightly over her sharp nose before lowering his hand slightly so he could lean forward to kiss her soundly on the lips.

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

Minerva gasped but was soon pulled deeper into the kiss by Albus' probing tongue, leaning ever further from her seat to grasp his shoulders and wrap her arms around them, almost falling onto the board.

Minerva knew now what is was to be loved. All her dreary life seemed to pale in comparison to this moment, so alive and full of colour and passion. Minerva realised how much she had been missing, not having this with him before. She felt his hands reach for her hips and smiled underneath his lips.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

Giving up her mind for a few seconds to her senses, she surrendered completely, letting Albus control for a few seconds then fighting back. Not thinking about the board anymore, or not caring, she moved forward, her ears oblivious to the crash of the wooden pieces falling to the floor.

He slid his arms around her waste and brought her to him, their bodies hungry with love that had been denied them all these years. She leaned onto his lips, not satisfied with merely touching his lips, letting her hands wander over his frame, searching out sensitive places for later, hardly believing she had waited so long.

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Minerva eventually lost her breath and had to pull back, panting, not realising Albus had been waiting for her to do just that. As she leaned back from him, he slipped her hair pins out and laid them by his feet. Minerva gasped even harder when she felt her hair, so long restrained, fall down around her.

"Albus!" She breathed, taking in his dishevelled appearance and heaving chest. He leant upwards and captured her lips again, bringing her down on top of him, whispering his love in the quiet, sincere way only lovers can. She nuzzled his ear, whispering promises back, loving him even more for confessing first, when she found it so hard, hardly believing this was real.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

Albus pulled himself up, keeping a firm hold on her hot lips, sweeping her up in his arms, laughing at her laugh sounding his ears. She held tight to his shoulders, and couldn't suppress the laugh he loved at how ridiculous this seemed.

"Albus Dumbledore, put me down, I can walk." Minerva protested quietly, watching his magnificent blue eyes roam over her face, twinkling with a light that was all their own: The light of love. He smiled down at her, and tucked her even closer to his chest, carrying her to his private chambers.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

"You forget my dear, that perhaps I don't want you to walk. I want to carry you, through all the days of your life." Albus whispered in a deep voice, honesty and passion reverberating through the tone she had never heard from him before. It made her shiver with excitement, something that had never happened to her before.

"Thank you Albus."

"For what dear heart?"

"For showing me what love felt like, and bringing me home." Albus smiled and kissed her tenderly, finally allowing himself to not think, just love.

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_


End file.
